ENCONTRANDO AL AMOR
by bella-mily
Summary: EN NEW MOON BELLA ES CONVERTIDA POR LAURENT Y ELLA VAGA SOLA POR EL MUNDO HASTA QUE VA A PARAR CON LOS VULTURIS Y VIVE CON ELLOS HASTA QUE ARO QUIERE HACERLE UNA VISITA A UN AMIGO ¿QUE AMIGO SERA? entren y lean primera historia y mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**ENCONTRANDO AL AMOR**

_HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA XD PUES NADA A LEER ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS_

Flash back and pov bella:

-¿Tu ya no me amas? –dije esperando una negativa a esa pregunta

-no- eso fue como un golpe en el estómago que me saco el aire

-eso cambia todo- dije en un hilo de voz

-bella, si no es mucho pedir no hagas ninguna tontería yo a cambió are como si nunca hubiera existido- en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba y yo estaba en medio de un palacio de cristal y poco a poco este se iba derrumbando cortándome con cada pedazo

Adiós bella-quise gritarle que no, que se quedara junto a mí pero simplemente no encontraba mi voz

Fin flash back:

-Bella, belly-bells , isa, ¡Isabella! -unos chasquidos de dedos y unos gritos de alguien me sacaron de mí transe y como no ese alguien no podría ser más que:

-jane ¿qué sucede?- pregunte en tono cansado, siempre era lo mismo

-te estaba diciendo que el amo aro – se me hiso gracioso interrumpirla así que lo hice

-mi papi aro- me miro con cara de pocos amigos y suspiro cansadamente pero aun así se corrigió

-tu papi aro- admitió con desgane- dice que quiere ir a visitar a un viejo amigo que tiene y nos quiere a ti a alec y a mí en esa visita

-ha ya entendí ¿tiene algún don o algo por el estilo cierto?- pregunte suspicazmente mientras ella entrecerraba sus ojos pero finalmente suspiro y asintió

-si 3 poderes en esa familia – ay dios no quería ir pero seguro me obligaría a ir después de contarles lo que sucedió con los cullen se volvieron muy sobreprotectores conmigo

FLASH BACK:

Me encontraba reuniendo a mis papis aro, cayo y marco en el salón a y como olvidar a mis hermanitos Félix, alec, demetri y jane ya me encontraba cómoda con ellos así que decidí contarles mi historia

-bueno familia, como se lo estarán preguntando los he reunido aquí para- dije yo con un poco de nerviosismo en mi voz iba a continuar pero alguien me interrumpió diciendo

-decirnos que eres lesbiana y por eso no has aceptado salir conmigo porque la que te gusta es jane – como no Félix tenía que hablar así que solo me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada y proseguir con mi relato

-Como les estaba diciendo están reunidos aquí para que yo les pueda contar la historia que ninguno conoce la historia de mi vida humana-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza

-hermanita si no quieres contarnos tu historia no hay problema-dijo como siempre mi tan amable hermanito alec

-claro que tiene- lo interrumpió Félix pero se calló automáticamente luego de recibir varias miradas fulminantes de los demás miembros de mi familia

-no es que deba es que quiero hacerlo así que se los contare – termine de decir y todos estaban formando un circulo a mi alrededor en el piso con cara de un niño antes de abrir un regalo

-está bien hija cuéntanos-dijo mi papi aro

-yo vivía en Phoenix Arizona con mi mama , pero ella se casó con un hombre llamado Phil él jugaba baseball y salía mucho y mama se quedaba en casa con migo yo sentía que ella era infeliz así que decidí vivir con mi papa Charlie en forks cuando llegue conocí a un grupo de vampiros y ellos me dijeron lo que eran y me dijeron que me querían como una hija y una hermana y avía otro vampiro del que yo me enamore completamente pero el día de mi cumpleaños 18 todo cambio, estábamos festejando aunque yo avía dicho que no pero insistieron tanto que simplemente acepte ,estaba abriendo un regalo pero me corte con el papel salió una gota de mi sangre y todo sucedió tan rápido uno de mis `hermanos` me ataco y desde ese día el vampiro que yo amaba se portaba distante conmigo un día saliendo de la escuela lo encontré frente a mi casa se veía demacrado pero me pidió que diéramos un paseo por el bosque yo solo con dudas asentí ya en el bosque me dijo que ya no me amaba y nunca me amo que se iba a ir con su familia yo me quede sola solo quedaban mis padres y -sentía un nudo en la garganta pero preferí seguir- al mes mi padre se casó con una señora llamada sue era la viuda de una de los amigos de mi padre sentí que se alejó de mi casi no lo veía porque se la pasaba con Quil uno de los hijos de sue con leah su otra hija y con sue y el trabajo ya no estaba nunca junto a mi ese día decidí divertirme así que Salí a port angels al cine saliendo de los cinemas en la carretera me encontré con un vampiro amigo de uno que el vampiro que yo amaba mato me llevo a la fuerza al bosque y me mordió iba a matarme pero se oyó un ruido de un aullido y salió corriendo así que me quede allí tirada en medio de la conversión sola cuando termino me mire en un espejo y comprendí que había pasado así que vague por el mundo y llegue aquí ustedes descubrieron mi don y aquí estoy – termine de contar y vi que todos tenían sus ojos oscurecidos por la ira y gruñidos salían de su pecho así que todo el día estuve calmándolos siempre me preguntaron el nombre de la familia que me hizo tanto daño para tomar venganza y se los negué

Fin flash back:

Bella, bella, belly-bells,isa ,isabella!- otravez los gritos y chasquidos me sacaron de mi trance

-¿qué sucede jane?- pregunte en tono inocente ella bufo, me miro y dijo

-hoy estas más distraída de lo normal ¿Qué te sucede?-hice una mueca que indicaba que no quería contestar –bueno da igual prepárate mañana partimos a visitar a la familia….

-si jane si ya te oí- la interrumpí y Salí corriendo a preparar mi maleta sentía que el día de mañana marcaria mi vida


	2. en el castillo

muchas gracias por leer y gracias por tu comentario marieisahale y aquí esta una actualización espero les guste dejen reviews y a leer

Pov bella:

3 hrs después nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en el salón porque mi papi aro va a decir a donde vamos estaba tan impaciente y distraída que no sentí el nuevo olor hasta que

-mami- me grito mí querida Ness en mi oído

-mi bebe- le grite también. les explicare había una misión en Texas porque alguien estaba creando niños inmortales todos ellos no tenían control y teníamos que destruirlos así que durante la misión una niña se detuvo frente a mí y me dijo llamarse Vanessa Renessme y también me dijo que no quería matar a nadie y que por eso ella no comía y que tenía hambre así que me pidió que acabara con su sufrimiento matándola yo no pude así que la lleve con mi papi aro y le explique lo de la niña primero se negó y me dijo que me limitara a trabajar pero nada que unos ojos de perrito y unos pucheros, no arregle y le dio una oportunidad en ese entonces ella tenía 3 años pero gracias a uno de mis dones puedo hacer que ella siga creciendo o que se haga más pequeña así que ahora tiene 5 años y yo pues tengo 15 los 18 no me agradaban así que Ness es mi hija soy una madre adolescente adoptiva y soltera pero da igual ella es MI bebe así que mi Ness es muy poderosa bueno no más que yo al inicio mi poder se limitaba a un escudo mental y físico pero pronto descubrí que también tenía el don de copiar dones así que soy la vampira más poderosa del mundo

-abuelo- grito mi niña y se abalanzó sobre mi papi aro

-mi niña – contesto mi papi

-y a nosotros no nos saludas- dijeron al unísono mis hermanos y mis papis cayo y marco

-hola tíos, hola abuelos – grito mi niña tan efusiva como siempre Ness

-hola Ness- dijeron todos

-abue, cayo porque estamos todos aquí –pregunto mientras mi papi cayo la cargaba

-lo que sucede vanee-mi niña hizo una mueca- digo Ness es que abuelo aro quiere visitar a unos amigos y entonces tus tíos Félix, demetri, alec, jane, Heidi y tus abuelitos marco, aro, y yo contigo y con tu mami vamos a ir a visitarlos a y tus abuelitas también van a ir(N/A YA SABEN LAS ESPOSAS DE ELLOS 3 SOLO NO ME ACORDE DE LOS NOMBRES) y los demás de la guardia se quedaran-

-Y ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto Ness, con cierta emoción pues casi no salíamos del castillo ya que a mis papis se les hacía peligroso

-a Alaska con la familia denalli- ¿denalli? ¿Yo donde he escuchado eso antes? Mmm… tal vez son alucinaciones mías

-oigan tengo una idea - dijo Félix, oh-oh Félix + idea= problemas

-¿cuál?- pregunte con precaución

-después de mucho pensarlo-

-wau… tú piensas pensé que tu cerebro lo habías vendido para comprar un videojuego- todo mundo estallo en una sonora carcajada por el comentario de alec

-calla pulga, como estaba diciendo después de mucho pensarlo exactamente 1 segundo pensé que tal si nos hacemos pasar por parejas para proteger a las chicas – termino Félix

-aunque sea raro decirlo Félix esa fue una buena idea, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-dijo mi papi aro mientras todos lo observamos con los ojos como platos Félix y buena idea van solo juntas si en medio tiene un `nunca tiene`

-yo siempre tengo buenas ideas y yo mismo la pensé_ mi padre arqueo una ceja

-¿enserio?- Félix hizo una mueca suspiro y admito

-lo vi en la televisión- mi padre asintió y dijo

-pues e buena idea que todos seamos parejas –

-¡Si lo vamos a realizar yo pido a bella!- gritaron alec, Félix y demetri al unísono

-bella hija ¿a quién elijes?- dijo mi papi marco

-yo elegiría a alec se ve más de tu edad _ dijo mi papi cayo

-yo creo que es mejor Félix es más fuerte y grande podría ser mejor protector- dijo mi papi aro

-ni uno ni el otro yo elegiría a demetri si se las quitan a esos 2 el podrá encontrarla mientras ella no ponga su escudo- dijo mi papi marco, después de eso todos voltearon a verme expectantes de lo que elegiría dude pero suspire con derrota

-creo que elegirá a alec por lo de la edad si eligiera a Félix todo mundo se preguntaría si él es un ··asaltacunas y con demetri los silencios serian de lo más incomodos. No te ofendas demetri pero no eres lo que se dice bueno platicando- termine de decir

-cierto- coincidieron todos

-creo que jane debería ir con demetri pues con Félix se vería rara – dije, y no solo era por eso si no porque a jane le gustaba demetri y al ella el me lo confeso pero no puedo decirle eso al otro porque me matarían así que ha aprovechar la oportunidad

-buena idea hija – concedió mi padre aro, mientras jane me fulminaba con la mirada al igual que demetri

-y Félix con Heidi- termine de decir ellos se gustaban entre si y Félix trataba de darle celos conmigo y ella lo hacía con alec, bueno creo que tendré que escapar porque jane Félix Heidi y demetri me quieren matar ojala alec me ayude a escapar

-y yo con quien iré- dijo Ness, todos sonreímos y le dijimos que luego hablaríamos de eso

-te metiste en un problema belly-bells – dijo alec mientras salíamos del salón para ir por nuestras maletas y tomar el avión privado hacia Alaska

- sí y a la próxima tú y giana no se salvan- dije mientras le giñaba un ojo y salía corriendo estoy segura que tendré problemas pensé mientras iba por Ness a su cuarto


	3. un ¿papi?

**hola preciosas y preciosos lectores les informo algo voy a subir al menos 1 cap diario o tal ves mas , bueno el caso es que el de hoy es cortito pero va dedicado a renesmee black cullen1096 y a marieisahale gracias por comentar chicas y pues nada a leer dejen reviews**

** pov bella**:

Llegando al cuarto de Ness me sorprendí con su maleta si es que a esa cosa gigante se le puede llamar maleta

Ness cariño – la llame

Mande mami- contesto ella con su alegre tono de voz de siempre

¿Esta es tu maleta? - pregunte con un timbre de asombro e incredulidad en mi voz

No, mami- dijo mi querida Ness , mientras yo resoplaba con alivio

Juro, que por un momento creía que esa era tu male…-Ness no me dejo terminar pues me interrumpió diciendo

No , mami , no es mi maleta ….es una de mis maletas- dijo mientras yo la observaba con los ojos como platos

Pero querida ¿porque necesitas tanta ropa?- pregunte yo con un tono cariñoso y amable que me caracterizaba cuando hablaba con mi bebe

Mami, ¡tanta ropa! …¡¿tanta ropa?! , mami vamos a estar un mes entero allá y sí necesito mis 5 cambios de ropa al día ¡necesito mucha! ¡mucha ropa!- dijo mi hija con un toque de histeria en su voz y yo ,como todos en el castillo sabemos que cuando se pone así no hay que contradecirla

Cierto hija ,necesitas mucha ropa porque no vas con Heidi para conseguir otra maleta- dije yo porque , si , mi Ness en eso se parece mucho a Alice la pequeña duende o como la llamaba jasper su hada…. pensar en ellos me habría de nuevo la herida en mi pecho hacia que doliera ase mucho que no pensaba en ellos , en emmet y sus bromas, en Alice y sus pucheros, en Esme y su instinto maternal para conmigo, en Carlisle y su sabiduría en jasper y su seriedad en rosalie y su …..¿frialdad? y en Edward y todas sus virtudes

Mami ¿porque lloras?-(N/A ya saben bella tiene el poder de copiar dones y ese es uno de ellos) me saco de mis pensamientos mi pequeña Ness. Hasta el momento no de di cuenta de que lagrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos y descendían por mi barbilla hacía el suelo

Nada peque – tranquilice a mi niña,

Mami, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Si mi niña dime- dije yo pero algo me dice que esta pregunta no me va a gustar

¿Me consigues un papi?


	4. edward

hola como estan amadas lectoras como ven lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el cap y vere si puedo subir otro por lo pronto a leer

pdt: gracias por los reviews y si ness es una mini alice y si la familia vulturi aqui es muy unida

Edward pov and flash back:

¿Tú ya no me amas?-pregunto MI bella con una mueca de dolor

-no- dije con una mueca de dolor que duro solo unos segundos pero pronto la cambie a una cara indiferente, soy buen actor pero no con mentiras tan grandes, **ojala me crea, ojala me crea** me repetía como un mantra en mi cabeza

-Eso cambia todo- ¿¡qué?! Me creyó tan fácil yo esperaba que me dijera que era mentira ya asta estaba empezando a pensar que pretextos decirle para que me creyera ¿es que acaso ella nunca creyó en mi amor? Eso me golpeo como un puñetazo en el estómago y varias patadas mientras una mueca de dolor se dibujó en mi rostro por unos segundos al saber que eso era cierto, ella nunca creyó en mi,ni en mi amor,** ella no creía en ti ni en tu amor justo por lo que estás haciendo ahora** me dijo mi molesta conciencia pero bueno supongo que esto era lo mejor que podía pasar ¿cierto? Ella lo superara me consolaba a mí mismo, en unos años ella probablemente tendrá un esposo maravilloso como Mike newton y unos hermosos hijos, este pensamiento hizo que me enfureciera y que apretara fuertemente la mandíbula porque aunque le hiciera daño a bella mi monstruo del interior era realmente posesivo y yo aunque no quisiera aceptarlo creía que ella era mi solo mía

-bella, si no es mucho pedir no hagas ninguna tontería yo a cambió are como si nunca hubiera existido- dije tragándome los sollozos que querían salir de mi garganta, bella parecía querer decir algo y de pronto una luz de esperanza brillo desde el fondo de mi pecho tal vez ella si creyera en mi amor y ahora está apunto de decirme que me quede tan pronto llego ese pensamiento a mi mente pronuncie las palabras que me arruinaron la vida si es como se puede decir a como estoy yo

-adiós bella- pronuncie y Salí corriendo a casa para ver como:

ºRosalie me regalaba una fría mirada y me decía mentalmente que aunque se portara fría con bella ya la empezaba a sentir como una hermana

ºEmmet me fulminaba con la mirada y mentalmente pensaba en todos los buenos momentos que vivió con bella

ºJasper me pedía perdón mil y un veces por lo de su autocontrol

Alice sollozaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper mientras pensaba en bella

ºesme sollozaba inconsolablemente en el sofá mientras pensaba que había perdido por segunda vez una hija (N/A ya saben antes de estar convertida esme estuvo embarazada pero perdió al bebe e intento suicidarse y luego Carlisle la convirtió)

Carlisle llamaba al aeropuerto para pedir unos boletos hacia nuestro próximo destino México y mentalmente me decía que fue la mejor decisión

Fin flas back:

Y ahora me encuentro aquí viendo como Carlisle habla a alguno de sus amigos en Egipto por no sé qué motivo


	5. PLANES: EL VIAJE

**HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS ME EMOCIONE CON SUS COMENTARIOS ASI QUE ME TIENEN AQUI A SU DISPOCICION CON OTRO CAP ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN , NO SE SI MAÑANA SE REENCUENTREN O HOY PERO BUENO HAY VERE MI TIEMPO DISFRUTENLO Y ADIOS**

**EDWARD POV:**

Y ahora me encuentro aquí viendo como Carlisle habla a alguno de sus amigos en Egipto por no sé qué motivo hasta que Carlisle dijo

-si yo muero por ver de nuevo la bella esfinge

BELLA. Bella. Bella ya sé que Carlisle se refería a hermosa pero era lo que Isabela significaba para mi hermosura, perfección, belleza aún recuerdo el día que me entere de su muerte que pareciera que fue ayer y no hace 20 años

Flash back:

-Edward- grito la pequeña duende con gesto de preocupación dolor arrepentimiento sufrimiento y muchas expresiones más y me pico la curiosidad así que pregunte

-¿qué sucede Alice?-pregunte yo sin saber que esas palabras me cambiarían la vida

-be-bella. Es bee-lla- en ese momento sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho que no sé cómo en tan poco tiempo hasta para un vampiro fui a mi alcoba tome la única foto que tenia de bella y regrese con Alice y a velocidad demasiado rápida pregunte

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Que viste? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Está herida?- dije mientras toda la familia me observaba con preocupación y diversión en su semblante

-bella .atacada. Laurent .muerta- dijo y en ese momento mis músculos fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo y un grito desgarrador y ronco de agonía se escuchaba no sabía de donde venía hasta que me percate que el que gritaba era yo

-iremos a por ella. La salvaremos- dijo Emmet con seguridad en su voz y así lo hicimos fuimos a forks entramos a su casa y nos enteramos de varias cosas por ejemplo:

1.-charlie se caso

2.-ella había estado en catatonia durante 3 meses los 3 últimos meses de su vida y cuando decidió salir de ella un vampiro con sed de venganza la mato

3.-habia licántropos en forks

4.-bella se llevaba con licántropos

5.-bella había ido al cine a port angels hace 2 días y nunca regreso

En ese momento pensé en ir con los vulturis y morir no importaba a donde fuera al cielo o al infierno solo quería estar con ella pero 1 solo pensamiento me freno el de mi madre

-no otro hijo ya no. No lo soportaría_ pensaba en sollozos ahogados justo el día que les comunique la noticia

Fin flash back:

Nada volvió a ser igual desde antes

-Emmet maduro y no sonreía

-Jasper enviaba inconscientemente oleadas de culpabilidad a todos y también era el que más sufría pues sentir nuestras emociones no ayudaba

-Rosalie cada día estaba más amargada

-Alice ya no bailaba, no salía de compras y nunca de los nunca sonreía

-a Carlisle ya no le interesaba investigar nada

-y Esme. Mi dulce madre sufría al ver como su familia se desmoronaba más y más cada día

Inconscientemente comencé a sollozar como siempre y poco tiempo toda mi familia se encontraba reunida ahí observando como sollozábamos Jasper y yo el por tanta tristeza en las emociones y yo por todo lo que acabo de recordar

-ya Edward tranquilo piensa que ella está en el cielo .como el angelito que es – me consolaba Esme mientras Jasper se intentaba tranquilizar para poder calmarme a mí. Cuando lo logro nos sumimos todos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que un carraspeo nos distrajo. Carlisle

-familia tengo un anuncio que hacerles- dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos como todas las sonrisas en esta casa desde hace 21 años

-¿qué sucede Carlisle?- pregunto Emmet con su ahora normal tono serio

-nos vamos de viaje a visitar a unos amigos- dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué amigos?- pregunto Jasper con la voz un poco ronca por los sollozos

-unos amigos de Egipto a y claro como hace 10 años que no visitamos a la familia denalli los visitaremos también así que preparen sus maletas que salimos mañana- anuncio Carlisle

-Carlisle, por un momento pensé que cuando hablabas de los vulturi – dijo Esme mirando inconscientemente a donde me encontraba yo, lo que ocasiono que toda la familia repitiera el movimiento

-no querida por supuesto que no, no me gustaría tentar a la suerte -dijo Carlisle dando un vistazo en mi dirección

-visitémoslos si gustan no are nada, lo prometo- dije con la seguridad que no tenía, en mi voz. Vi como Carlisle dudo pero al final pregunto:

-¿estás seguro Edward? -Pregunto Carlisle con un poco de desconfianza en la voz

-si Carlisle-dije yo sin dudar

-en ese caso esto será así. Mañana partimos para ver a los denallis estaremos allá un mes, luego visitaremos a los vulturis 2 meses o tres y finalmente iremos a Egipto y estaremos allá mes y medio ¿les parece?- finalizo Carlisle con los planes para el viaje. Cuando vio que todos asentimos dijo,

-pues preparen su maleta familia, que mañana salimos de viaje – dijo y todos corrimos a armar nuestra maleta. No sé porque pero siento que este viaje nos cambiara la vida para bien


	6. EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

**HOLA AMDAS Y PRECIOSA LECTORAS YA SE QUE ES TARDE PERO LLEGANDO DE LE ESCUELA ME DORMI Y EN LO QUE HACIA MI TAREAY TODO PERO YA VEN AQUI ESTOY DIARIO MAÑANA YA SEGURO EL REENCUENTO PERO BUENO DISFRUTENLO DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI SE VALE AVENTARME JITOMATES POR TODO LO QUE TARDE**

BELLA POV:

¿Me consigues un papi?-pregunto mi Ness con un brillito de emoción en sus ojos

-¿es que no te basta con tenerme a mí?- pregunte yo con un tonito de reproche y burla

-no – dijo ella y esa respuesta me callo como una cubetada de agua helada

-¿es que acaso no te doy todo mi amor y tiempo? – pregunte yo un poco triste

-si mami, eso sí, pero yo quiero que tú seas feliz completamente y eso solo se puede con un papi. Mamá…. Por ejemplo ese tal Edward del que tanto hablas- al terminar de decir eso yo la observe con los ojos como platos

-¿Edward? Pero si yo nunca he hablado de ningún Edward cariño- dije yo con seguridad en mi voz mientras sentía que la herida en mi pecho se volvía a abrir

-si mami, Edward , del que hablas mientras duermes y del que proyectas tus recuerdo- y en ese momento me puse un poco más roja de lo posible para cualquier vampiro pensé irónicamente que hasta para un humano y un jitomate

-a ese Edward – dije casi en un susurro

-prometes buscarlo y que él sea mi papi- dijo Ness con un tonito demasiado tierno al que no podía resistirme

- hare lo posible – le asegure a mi Ness

-siiii! – grito mi niña a todo pulmón, como siempre que se le cumpliera uno de sus caprichos, como siempre pues ser nieta de los reyes ósea mis papis tenia ventajas como por ejemplo que nadie de los nadies podía regañarte o reprocharte algo si quería mantener su cabeza en su lugar y otra ventaja es que podía hacer lo que quisiera por ejemplo ir de

-¡compras! – grito mi niña demasiado alto para que se ollera en todo el castillo

-¡zafó!- gritaron mis hermanitos al unísono

¡Zafó! – gritaron mis papis y los demás de la guardia a coro

¡que te lleve tu mami, Ness! – grito mi queridísima hermanita jane

¡traidores! – grite –porque no la llevas tu Heidi-dije yo casi rogando que aceptara

Lo siento belly-bells te toca llevar al pequeño monstruo de compras a ti- dijo con un completamente falso tono de desilusión

¡compras! Compras ¡compras! ,muchas compras ,¡muchas compras!- dijo mi Ness mientras daba brinquitos vampíricos a mi alrededor riéndose con histeria mientras ponía una cara maliciosa y en ese momento me recordó Alice y como se ponía con las compras

Apúrate bells si no quieres ir mañana otra vez por lo que no puedas comprar – grito Félix burlonamente

-no te preocupas hermano necesito que alguien cargue las bolsas – grite con cierto tono malicioso en mi voz

No ¡¿Qué?! Lleva a la pulga – grito , refiriéndose a Alec

No puede llevarme a mí , porque hay que guardar las apariencias , porque imagínate como me vería yo cargando las 50 bolsas de ropa de Ness , en cambio sería más natural ver a un mastodonte como tú , llevar tantas bolsas-dijo con el tono con que habla una maestra de kínder

No entendí Nada – admitió Félix con un toque de desgane en su voz

Que es más fácil que tu cargues las 500 pesadas bolsas de ropa de Ness y guardes las apariencias al mismo tiempo- dijo con tono exasperado

¡ahh! – dijo Félix con tono comprensivo – en ese caso que vaya Demetri- termino Félix

No , yo no puedo ir, no he ido a casar y eso sería homicidio , ya que no tengo buen control- dijo Demetri con un tono feliz por librarse de Ness

No voy no voy y no voy!- grito Félix mientras Ness y yo nos mirábamos con una cara maliciosa y gritábamos a todo pulmón

¡Papi aro Félix no nos quiere acompañar de compras! – grite yo haciéndome la que quería llorar logrando que mi voz saliera un poco ronca y aguda , al mismo tiempo que Ness gritaba con la voz más triste que tenia

Abuelito aro tío Félix no quiere ir de compras conmigo – grito Ness al borde del llanto

- no pienso ir ni aunque el amo aro me amenace de muerte – aseguro Félix con un tono de seguridad que se envidiaba pero veremos cuánto dura

15 pucheros, 7 amenazas, 3 veces el uso del poder de jane y el de Alec, un llanto de Ness y mío y 30 minutos después:

¡Compras! ¡Compras! compras de zapatos, vestidos pulseras aretes pantalones blusas – gritaba Ness una y otra vez provocando que Félix se enfurruñara en el asiento del conductor

5 minutos después:

-acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mama de Heidi- cantaba mi niña provocándole un tic nervioso en el ojo a Félix

-acelérele chofer acelérele chofer que lo viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer – canto de nuevo Ness

10 minutas más tarde:

1092 elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistían fueron a llamar otro elefante – cantaba mi niña a todo pulmón

20 minutos más tarde:

-llegamos – grito Félix como si en lugar de salir del auto lo hubieran sacado de la cárcel

-llegamos- lo secundo Ness-ok este es el plan- vamos a todas las tiendas del centro comercial y compramos mínimo 50 en cada uno

10 hrs después:

Bueno ya hicimos la mitad del centro comercial – dijo mi Ness con una linda sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto Félix esperanzadamente

-nop- dijo Ness resaltando la p y terminando con las esperanzas de Félix

5 hrs después:

-bien ya terminamos- dijo Ness con un tono de desilusión en la vos que sonaba falso oh-oh eso significaba que…- en este centro comercial- termino con un tono malicioso en la voz. Lo savia

4 hrs más tarde

-ok al carro ya acabamos – dijo Ness

3 minutos después:

-acelérele chofer acelérele chofer que lo viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer –

Acelérele chofer, acelérele chofer, que lo viene persiguiendo la mama de su mujer- cantábamos Ness y yo apretadas por tantas bolsas en la parte de atrás bueno no tan apretadas como Félix

1999 elefantes, 150 veces la suegra de Félix, contar 13 veces toda la ropa de Ness, 140 veces hablar sobre la granja del tío McDonald después:

-ya sé de donde saco lo chucky la hija, porque como dicen de tal palo tal astilla-dijo mi amable hermano Félix

- si es mi orgullo, -dije en tono de burla y falso tono orgulloso mientras me quitaba las lágrimas imaginarias del rostro

-mami hay que buscar mas maletas -, para la ropa que acabo de comprar dijo Ness

-¿vas a llevar la ropa que compraste?- dije mirando las por lo menos 500 bolsa llenas de ropa de Ness

-obvio mami aunque me aria falta un poco de ropa – dijo Ness –porque como ya sabes necesito mucha, mucha, muchísima ropa – dijo Ness riéndose como histérica

-claro pequeña –dije con un poco de miedo como todos hablaban cuando se ponía así – vamos con Heidi, la novia de Félix -dije lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos me escucharon y de repente se oyó un pequeño gruñido

9 maletas muy grandes y 50 minutos después

Muy bien pequeña prepárate pues mañana salimos de viaje- dije yo con un tono dulce en la voz

Al día siguiente ya en el avión privado sentía una muy pero muy fuerte presión en el pecho

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER Y AUNQUE NO PARESCA LEO TODOS SUS REVIEWS**


	7. REENCUENTRO

**HOLA LECTORAS SI YA SE QUE QUIEREN MATARME POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO ESQUE ME SENTIA MUY DEPRESIVA Y NO ME LLEGO L A INSPIRACION PERO AQUI ESTA Y SI SE VALE ARROJAR JITOMATES PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN LEYENDO**

Al día siguiente ya en el avión privado sentía una muy pero muy fuerte presión en el pecho

Bella pov:

Acabábamos de abordar el avión y Ness estaba dormida gracias a mi don para que siga creciendo, así que me puse a pensar donde había escuchado el apellido denalli a ver mis 2 primeros años como vampira mmmmm… no conocí al clan de amun, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

Flash back:

Estaba yo llegando a Bogotá cuando sentí un olor a diferente dulce como el de los cullen pero este era diferente así que me puse en posición de ataque

-hola soy amun y tu ¿Quién eres?- me pregunto un chico de ojos dorados que se veía de confianza así que le respondí

-isabella swan… pero dime bella- dije en un tono de desconfianza y miedo en la voz

-tranquila no te hare daño bella, y dime donde está tu compañero de viaje- dijo él y yo lo mire sin entender

-¿compañero de viaje?- pregunte yo

-sí, eres una nómada solitaria ¿acaso?-pregunto el en tono juguetón y yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y el me miro con los ojos como platos

-¿Cómo...? ¿No deberías estar viajando con el que te transformo?- y bueno le conté TODA mi historia excepto que la familia que me hizo daño fueron los cullen y el amablemente me ofreció viajar con él y su familia y así lo hice unos años pero algo me decía que tenía que ir a otro lugar, una corazonada y así es como llegue a Volterra

Fin flash back:

¿Mami porque lloras? – pregunto Ness, y otra vez no me di cuenta que todos en el avión me miraban con una ceja alzada y solo me limite a contestar

-recordaba a un amigo que extraño mucho, él vive en Egipto ¿quieres visitarlo algún día de estos?- le pregunte a Ness en un tono dulce

-si mami- me dijo mi niña con el tono más dulce que tiene

Pov Edward:

Estábamos en el aeropuerto apunto de abordar y empecé a sentir una muy fuerte presión en el pecho que me indicaba que algo bueno iba a suceder

Pero lo deje pasar y me puse a recordar papa al año y medio de la muerte de bella creyó que lo mejor era hacer un pequeño viaje para visitar a sus amigos y así lo hicimos, viajamos a México y a Bogotá a visitar al clan de amun y después nos fuimos a casa y luego todos menos yo fueron a Volterra a visitar a los volturis y regresaron y otra vez nos toca un viaje para destensar el ambiente así que el plan esta así

Viaje 1:

1 mes con los denalli en Alaska

Viaje 2:

Ir a visitar a los vulturis 2 meses

Viaje 3:

Visitar al clan de amun en Egipto mes y medio

Y finalmente decidir a qué lugar iremos a vivir

Estaba tan sumido en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta que el avión ya había aterrizado en Alaska hasta que un gnomo feo y orejón mejor conocida como Alice me grito en el oído:

-Edward, tierra llamando a Edward, Edward responde- termino Alice de gritar y baje del avión para ir por el equipaje

2 hrs después:

Hola Carlisle- saludo Eleazar con una enorme sonrisa

-pasen, pasen, están como en su casa- nos dijo Carmen

-muchas gracias Carmen-dijeron Esme y Carlisle al unísono

-no hay de que, estábamos esperando también a los vuturis no deben de tardar nos llamaron hace rato para avisar que estaban comprando unos autos por petición de su joyita prácticamente su hija, dijo el mismo aro-finalizo Carmen mientras Carlisle lucia asombrado

-¿casi su hija?- pregunto Carlisle

-así es amigo Carlisle es una vampira muy poderosa me parece que su nombre era….- cuando Eleazar iba a decir el nombre de la joya de los vulturis un claxon lo interrumpió

-ha deben de ser ellos- dijo Kate que estaba agarrada del brazo de otro amigo de Carlisle Garrett me parece que se llama

Y al terminar de decir esto aparcaron un Audi A3 cabrío color azul, un Porsche Panamera Turbo S, un Nissan Qashqai y un Ferrari 458 Speciale todos eran preciosos pero el que más me gusto fue el Ferrari y al parecer Rosalie compartía mi opinión pues se la paso viendo todas la cualidades del último

-Carlisle amigo no savia que también venias a visitar a Eleazar-dijo el que debía ser aro

-si veníamos a visitarlo y después íbamos a visitarlos a ustedes

-sería un placer que después de que pasemos un mes aquí, fueras con nosotros al castillo, ay pero que despistado soy déjame le presento a los integrantes de la guardia a tu familia:

Él es Félix-dijo señalando a un vampiro que me recordó a Emmet- él es Demetri-dijo señalando a otro que se parecía a Jasper- ella es jane –dijo señalando a una pequeña que me recordó a Alice –ella es Heidi-dijo señalando a una vampira que se parecía a Rosalie –ella es Giana-dijo señalando a otra vampira – y él es Alec- dijo señalando a un vampiro delgado y chaparro que me recordó igualmente a Alice pero en masculino-y ella es ….oye Alec y tu esposa está en el auto otra vez en sus pensamiento y Ness la esta intentando despertar-dijo el que dijeron se llamaba Alec

-lo siento papi aro otra vez me distraje un poco en mis pensamientos-dijo una voz como de campanillas que juraba no volvería a escuchar que paro en seco al vernos allí mientras todos estábamos en shock y yo que rompí el incómodo silencio solo pude decir

-bella…..-dije yo en un susurro

-Edward…- dijo ella en un hilo de voz

**PARA LOS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO BELLA TIENE EL DON DE COPIAR DONES Y EN ELLOS**

**TIENE EL ESCUDO MENTAL Y FISICO PROYECTAR ILUSIONES Y VOLVER UN POCO HUMANO A UN VAMPIRO OSEA CAMBIAR LOS OJOS DE COLOR PUEDEN DORMIR CRECER Y COMER A Y PUEDE HACERSE MAS JOVEN AL FINAL DEL FIC LES VOY A DEJAR EN UNA LISTA LOS PODERES QUE SEGUN ELLA TIENE **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	8. reencuentro 2 parte

**hola ya se si me pueden matar si quieren esque queria que esto fuera especial pero todos los dias vewnis me sentaba frente a la computadora y ...nada de nada mi mente se quedeba en blanco pero aqui esta mañana lo juro publico pues nada disfruten y se que esta cortito pero ya ni modo**

¿Mami porque lloras? – pregunto Ness, y otra vez no me di cuenta que todos en el avión me miraban con una ceja alzada y solo me limite a contestar

-recordaba a un amigo que extraño mucho, él vive en Egipto ¿quieres visitarlo algún día de estos?- le pregunte a Ness en un tono dulce

-si mami- me dijo mi niña con el tono más dulce que tiene

Bella pov:

-hija, ya llegamos- me despertó mi papi aro

-si papi- dije mientras me paraba de mi asiento

-chicos, olvidamos comprar autos- recordó jane

-cierto, pasemos a una agencia –concordó casualmente Demetri mientras yo levantaba mis cejas pícaramente mientras ellos me fulminaban con la mirada

-bien pues vamos- dijo mi papi marco mientras se encaminaban con sus ``esposos`` todos

20 minutos después

-no, Félix ya te dije que no podemos comprar todos los autos de la agencia ni uno para cada quien- decía Félix mientras el dependiente nos miraba con cara de están locos

-pero….-

-pero nada – lo mando a callar papi marco

-está bien- se resignó Félix

-yo pienso que los que vayan a elegir el carro debe de ser de manera justa y no por favoritismo- dijo Giana mientras me volteaban a ver a mi todos mis hermanos mientras yo maduramente les sacaba mi lengua

-está bien ¿alguien tiene una moneda?- concordó Félix mientras yo levantaba la ceja y decía

-una muy seria de escoger hermanito- y como dije maduramente Félix me enseño la lengua mientras yo hacía un puchero he iba con mi papi aro acusar a Félix

-papi Félix me está molestando- demande yo mientras Félix me miraba con los ojos entrecerradas y mi papa decía

-Félix no molestes a bellita- dijo mi papi mientras me despeinaba y la pulga de Alec tosía `favoritismo` y mis papis lo fulminaban con la mirada haciendo que él se cruzara de brazos con la expresión de un niño pequeño

-yo digo que escojan por parejas – dijo jane mirando de reojo a Félix

Mientras yo soltaba una risita y ella me mato con su mirada

-buena idea pero solo llevaremos 3 autos-dijo mi papi aro

3hrs después y varias discusiones

-bella-ESTABA PENSANDO EN TODA MI VIDA PERO ESCUCHE UN SUSURRO VAMPIRICO ERAN NESSI Y ALEC QUE ME MOVIAN CON INSISTENCIA

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunte en un susurro bajo hasta para un vampiro

-ya llegamos-dijo Alec- hoy estas muy distraída

Ness, Ness PORQUE NO ME AVISASTE ANTES–dije

-voy en un segundo-dijo NESS mientras yo bajaba del coche

-lo siento papi aro otra vez me distraje un poco en mis pensamientos- dije yo mientras restregaba mis manos contra mi cara así que no podía ver nada y cuando me descubrí mis ojos pare en seco al ver a todos los cullen allí parados observándome en el mismo shock en el que yo estaba

-bella...- dijo esa voz que jure no volveria a escuchar

-Edward…- dije yo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta

**-mami…-grito** Ness desde el coche y yo corrí a velocidad vampírica a ver qué le sucedía

_**espero les haya gustado y lo siento enserio**_


	9. ness ¿herida?

**hola queridas y queridos lectore lo se tarde en actualizar ,lo se mis caps son cortos pero no se quiero que esta historia se especialasi que me esfuerzo mucho en esta los dejare con suspenso y todo si soy mala lo se .bueno pues nada a leer**

_mami….- grito Ness desde el coche y yo corrí a velocidad vampírica a ver que sucedía

-¿qué sucede hija?-pregunte antes de quedarme de piedra viendo como un poco de líquido rojo salía del brazo de mi hija

-mami,….. ¿Qué me pasa?- pregunto ella y al parecer estaba demasiado impresionada con ver a los cullen después de tantos años que no pude controlar mis poderes así que convertí en humana a Ness y no cualquier aspecto humano si no uno parecido al mío pero eso no era lo importante ella se hirió el brazo y salía sangre de allí que todo paso tan rápido fue solo un segundo hasta que oí un:

-Jasper, NO- y oía como el sonido de dos rocas chocando….

EDWARD POV:

-Mami-grito alguien desde un vehículo de los vulturis….exactamente del de bella y ella salió corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia allí

-¿qué sucede hija? –pregunto bella y yo me quede de piedra al oír eso ¿hija? Acaso tuvo una hija, ¿acaso rehízo su vida? debería ser que sí ,esa niña era idéntica a ella ,y era solo una niña .pero como si bella se ve más joven que cuando la deje y esa era solo una niña...en eso pensaba hasta que escuche un

-mami…. ¿qué me pasa?-de la niña a la cual mire sin entender hasta que vi un líquido que olía extremadamente bien hasta en eso se parecían la diferencia es que el de bella olía como a fresias y el de la niña a miel en ese pensamiento estaba yo y de pronto todo paso tan rápido .fueron solo unos segundos que oí su pensamiento y Alice el futuro solo soy consiente cuando Alice y yo gritamos

-Jasper, NO-y chocaba contra Jasper quien me esquivo al igual que a Alice quien tenía la mera decepción y preocupación en su semblante pero eso no lo hizo cambiar y bastaron solo unos segundo para que Jasper estuviera encima de la niña y se oyeron unos quejidos de dolor de nada más y nada menos que de …

Ness pov:

Ness, Ness porque no me avisaste antes-dijo mi mami mientras me miraba con desaprobación y yo sonreía dulcemente

-voy en un segundo –dije mientras mami bajaba del coche. Me estaba amarrando las agujetas cuando comencé a sentirme rara y eso solo sucedía cuando mi mami me convertía en humana eso significaba que estaba distraída o en shock porque no se le ocurriría transformarme en un lugar lleno de vampiros…decidí ir a ver qué pasaba pero mientras bajaba me raspe el brazo con un fierro que había en el auto y comenzaba a salir un líquido rojo así que asustada llame a mi mami

-mami….-grite yo y mi mama en menos de un segundo ya estaba allí así que supuse que se espantó cuando grite y vino a velocidad vampírica

-¿qué sucede hija?- pregunto antes de quedarse como de piedra supongo que vio el liquidito rojo salir de mi

-mami…. ¿qué me pasa?-pregunte mientras me golpeaba mentalmente se supone que estaba herida pero ¿era normal la sangre? Me pregunte.

En ese momento paso todo tan rápido que solo fui consiente cuando oí un

-Jasper, NO-que fue gritado por un duende y un vampiro bastante guapo

Y sentí que alguien me tiraba en la ahora fría nieve y ponía su boca cerca de mi cuello eso asta que….

**ya se es muy muy corta pero aun asi me aman XD bueno este quiero pedir su ayuda a encontrar un fic ok?**

**bien trata que en un lugar un grupo de mujeres se apunta para ir a buscar esposo a un pueblo creo en ese pueblo vive edward pero el no quiere una esposa pero ya la habia pedido asi que se resigna pero el dia una mujer falta y esa es bella que estuvo a punto de ser violada por mike ella tiene visones hacerca de una niña que es la que busca edward aa y riley es malo y como la niña dijo que su salvadora iva a ser una mujer muy hermosa que llegaria el dia que llegaron las mujeres entonces el se caso con la mas hermosa que habia alli y la maltrata y todo **

**es lo unico que me acuerdo y actualizo cuando esten los 5o reviews pliss ayudenme a encontrarla**


	10. el ataque

_**coff,coff,coff hello people**_

_**ya se que meresco l muerte pero enserio hice 10 veses este cap y no me gustaba pero este mas o menos me gusto lo que si no quedo muy largo pero se hace lo que se puede y no lo puedo creer ya son 51 reviews por dios estoy que me muero pero bueno gracias a quien lo pusieron en favoritos y quien comento y si llegamos a 60actualizo mañana aa y pues creo que debo organizarma asi que diganme que dias quieren que actualice solo 2 y pues les queria decir que tengo el comienzo de un FF de zoey 101 si quieren que lo suba pues digan en los reviews y pues nada feliz año nuevo y a leer**_

EDWARD POV:

-Jasper, NO- y chocaba contra Jasper quien me esquivo al igual que Alice quien tenía la decepción y preocupación en su semblante pero eso no lo hizo cambiar y bastaron solo unos segundos para que Jasper estuviera encima de la niña y se oyeron unos quejidos de dolor de nada más y nada menos que de….Jasper que estaba tendido en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados labios fruncidos músculos tensos y enseñando sus colmillos en pocas palabras con una mueca de dolor intenso

-¿Qué SUCEDE?-pregunto Alice y yo me quede sin palabras al ver la mirada de bella mirando fijamente a Jasper con sentimientos que a mí me hubieran matado de dolor

ODIO. IRA. ASCO. REPULCION. LASTIMA. RENCOR. DECEPCION.

Sentimientos que harían sufrir hasta al más fuerte gladiador. Pero lo más preocupante era ver cómo mientras bella miraba con más ira a Jasper este se quejaba más y más como si ella lo estuviera provocando….

Y en ese momento lo comprendí el porqué de las cosas. Por qué bella era la joya de los vulturi por qué aro no paraba el dolor por qué nadie de los vulturis estaba espantado por ello

-¡BASTA! LO MATARAN SISIGUEN ASI-rugió Carlisle en tono autoritario pero lleno de ira y preocupación

-isabella per mia figlia e son're male il mio amico Carlisle non voi, cari controlli furia ness ricorda, inoltre, che questo passo bene e più -dijo aro claro que yo había olvidado completamente el italiano y solo recordaba el inglés y el español

-Va bene papá ma avete visto l'attacco mia figlia-contesto bella en una voz que resaltaba odio puro pero UE aun así tenía el poder de hipnotizarme

-isabella voi ben sapete che Jasper non sopporta l'odore del perdonalo sangue per essere debole, offriamo le nostre scuse- contesto Carlisle mirando a bella

-le tue scuse viene accettata Carlisle basta tenere suo figlio lontano da mia figlia e, se possibile-contesto bella mirando a Carlisle y girándose con su hija en brazos a donde se encontraba el llamado Alec dándole un abraso y sentí que iba a explotar de ira por ello

-en que estábamos a si y ella es mi hija mi joyita, mi princesa, isabella o bella si prefieren a y como no ella es mi esposa la esposa de mi hermano marco y la de mi hermano cayo-termino de presentar aro pero un carraspeo no hizo voltear a ver a la niña en los brazos e bella

-A y como olvidar a mi nietecita Ness la hija de bella –

-¿hija?-pregunto rosalie

-es una larga y gran historia señorita-dijo el tipejo llamado ale que todavía tenía sus asquerosos brazos en la cintura de bella

MIA. Quise gruñirle pero me controle

-pulga para ti y tu tamaño todo es grande o largo- dijo el otro oso que no era emmet. Félix creo

-Félix probablemente los esteroides que usaste para crecer ya te afectaron el cerebro ¿cierto?

-chicos paren ya….- dijo creo que Heidi

-está bien solo porque defiendes a tu novio Heidi-Dijo Alec

-chicos...- dijo bella pero ellos la ignoraron

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS- gritaron Félix y Heidi

-chicos…-volvió a decir bella pero ahora en un tono más molesto que antes

-bueno esposos o amantes si prefieren- dijo Alec o el idiota imitación Alice pero en hombre versión gay

-¡CHICOS!-grito bella ahora si enojada mientras bajaba a la niña de sus brazos y tomaba las orejas de Félix y de Alec y las jalaba con fuerza y les gritaba a ambos

-CUANDO LES HABLO ME HACEN CAZO Y CUANDO DIGO PAREN PARAN ¿ENTENDIDO?-pregunto/grito no enojada si no furiosa

-SI BELLY-BELLS-dijeron los dos con una voz llena de dolor y sumisión

-oki-doki bien tengo hambre- dijo dando gráciles saltitos hacia donde se encontraba la niña que dijeron se llamaba Ness y la tomaba de nuevo en sus brazos

-yo igual, pero quiero que antes alguien que no sea mi mami pruebe mi comida- dijo Ness

-mmm buena idea hija, yo también quiero que alguien pruebe mi comida-finalizo bella con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando fijamente a Félix y a Alec

-hay no…-susurraron antes de echarse a correr para unos segundos después quedarse quietos como rocas sin siquiera hablar y no sé porque voltee a ver a bella que los observaba fijamente

-Bella…hija por favor...-dijo aro viendo a bella y hablándole con tono de suplica

-que paso papi…-dijo bella dándole a ato un sonrisa angelical

-Bella...-dijo la rubia creo que jane ganándose un bufido de bella quien rodo los ojos y a regañadientes dijo

-está bien - y Félix y Alec siguieron corriendo y gritando como si nada

- bella, esto me recuerda a tu primer día en el castillo mi cielo- dijo la esposa de aro mientras bella se…. ¿sonrojaba? Y todos los vulturi reían

-jajajajjajajajajajajjaja, como olvidarlo si bella jajajajjajajajajajajjajaja- dijo jane doblándose de la risa

-Sí, recuerdo tu cara cuando, jajjajajajajajajaj –dijo Giana ganándose una mirada fulmínate

º

º

º

º

_**palabras en italiano conversacionª**_

_**isabella para ya hija mía estas lastimando al hijo de mi amigo Carlisle no no te controles por la furia querida recuerda ademas que ness esta bien y no paso a mas**_

_**esta bien papi pero tu has visto como el ataco a mi hija**_

_**isabella tu bien sabes que jasper no aguanta el olor de la sangre perdonalo por ser debil te ofrecemos nuestras mas sinceras disculpas**_

_**tus disculpas son aceptadas carlisle solo manten a tu hijo lejos de mi hija y de mi en lo posible**_


End file.
